thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luther
Luther was the leader of the Rogues and the main antagonist of the film. He was played by David Patrick Kelly, and voiced by Oliver Wyman in the game. Description Luther wears his Rogues waistcoat and a large bandana. His weapon of choice is his revolver, which he acquired from a murdered police officer. He has long brown hair and grey eyes. Personality Luther's personality is often compared to the personality of a schoolyard bully. His most outstanding attitude is that he is psychotic, yet also cowardly. He is shown to be a very cowardly character, as he left Tommy and Patches to fight a horde of Furies during the blackout. In the Film He was the one that shot Cyrus and framed the Warriors for it, because Fox saw him. Luther hears about the bounty on the Warriors and is only too pleased to help capture or kill them. Later, at Coney Island, the Rogues catch up with the Warriors and challenge them on the beach. Instead of fighting, Luther pulls out the same revolver that he killed Cyrus with, and aims it at Swan. Swan throws a switchblade at Luther, impaling his forearm. The Riffs then arrive and take control of the situation, letting the Warriors leave in the process. Luther's fate is then left undetermined, though he was most likely wasted by the Riffs at the end of the film. In the Game Luther is shown in several cutscenes talking to the other Rogues and someone on the phone. Apparently, he left Tommy and Patches behind, leading to them getting beaten up by the Baseball Furies, during the Riverside blackout. The game also shows that, even before the Rogues crossed paths with - and framed - the Warriors, he unintentionally framed other gangs; the Turnbull AC's and the Jones Street Boys, after killing a cop in Pelham and taking his gun and badge. The Rogues catch up with the Warriors and challenge them on the beach. Swan has a solo fist fight with Luther, but after Luther learns that he is losing, he pulls out a revolver and aims it at Swan. Swan throws several bottles to decrease his health and, after his health has lowered enough, Swan takes out a switchblade and throws it at Luther,making him release the revolver. During the credits, Masai and the other Riffs beat the Rogues up, with Luther begging for them to stop. In the Novel No character like Luther appears in the novel, as Ismael Rivera (Cyrus) is killed by several gang members, when they believed he had informed the police of the meeting. Fighting Ability In Rumble Mode, his AI is different from the standard AI, as he sprints around the arena, aggressively grabs a random gang member, and does his trademark special moves. His standing grapple move is to jump on a person's back and punch their head, while his ground grapple move is a deadly ground barrage, which is proven to be tied with a standard Bopper's rage special move. He also has his own unique fighting style. Like other Rogues, Luther has high attack power equal to that of Cleon or Swan. However, his health is lower than his gang members in Rumble Mode, which makes him the only Warlord to have such a trait. When playing as Luther in rumble mode, he can dodge/block all attacks even from weapons, except for ranged weapons. Quotes * "Come on! Let's go!" - LET'S GO * "Stop here, Rogues." - HOLD UP * "Break 'em, Rogues!" - WRECK 'EM ALL 1 * "Waste these weaklings! WASTE 'EM!" - WRECK 'EM ALL 2 * "Protect your leader!" - WATCH MY BACK * "You really want a bating, don't ya?" - Threat * "Look who wants to fight. Let's go!" - Threat * "I'm gona be the last person you ever see. You're dead!" - Threat * "What's the matter? Let's have some fun!" - Threat * "Go cry to someone else - I'm havin' a good time." - Threat * "I just like doin' things like THIS!" - Pinning opponent * "This'll keep that trap o' yours SHUT!" - Pinning opponent * Show yourself! Don't hide!" - Searching for a hiding gang member * Where aaaarrree yoouuu?! I can hear you breathin'!" - Searching for a hiding gang member *"There he is! That's him! That's... the Warrior! He shot Cyrus!" - Blaming Cleon for the murder of Cyrus *"FOR WHAT?!" - When asked for the money he owed to Mindy *"I'm having a good time." - When asked why he is so happy *"No reason. I just like doin' things like that." - When asked why he killed Cyrus *"No. Nooo... It wasn't us. It was them, the Warriors." —To Masai after he appeared on the beach with the Gramercy Riffs Trivia * In the loading screen for Survival mode, he is seen wearing a sweatshirt, like the one he is seen wearing at the end of the game, however you can't unlock that character for Rumble Mode. * David Patrick Kelly also played a character named 'Luther' in another Walter Hill movie; 48 Hrs. * In the artwork of the game, he is seen holding a knife, however he doesn't use a knife. * He is shown to have no loyalty to his gang, so it's unknown how or why he became Warlord of the Rogues. Either the others are too afraid of his psychotic personality, or they just don't care who the leader is, and thus, Luther has the opportunity to boss them around. * Luther is left-handed in the film, but ambidextrous in the game. * The bottles on Luther's fingers, as well as the intimidating quote "Warriors, come out to play-ay", was improvised by David Patrick Kelly. He explained that his neighbour at the time would often call out his name in a very creepy and intimidating way (similar to how Luther says his line) for no real reason. This inspired Kelly to improvise the scene where he calls The Warriors out. * In The Simpsons episode "Three Gays and a Condo", Homer can be heard in one scene saying “Puzzle piece, come out to play-ay!". * In another Rockstar game, Bully, when the player hides, Trent or Edward can taunt the player with "Come out to play-ay!". * In another Rockstar game, The Lost & The Damned, Johnny Klebitz can be heard shouting "Brian! You little bitch! Come out to play-ay!". Gallery Luther image.jpeg|Luther preparing to shoot Cyrus 113.jpg|Pointing his gun at Fox Thewarriors2.jpg|Calling the Boss 114.jpg|Luther confronts Swan at the beach 112.jpg|Luther injured by a switchblade Lutherart.jpg|Artwork in the game. Luther2.jpg Luther in game.png|His appearance in the game es:Luther Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Warlords